Lazos de Sangre
by Black Kymera
Summary: Los Aijin son una raza pasiva lejos de todo, volvíendose una hermosa leyenda. Un Aijin solitario cumple con su destino y en una de esas noches sus antepasados le mostrarán el amor sellado en la palma de su mano. HeeroxDuo, slash.
1. Capítulo 1

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen. 

Resumen: Los Aijin son una raza pasiva que ha vivido por tiempo indefinido escondidos del contacto con la civilización. Por tal razón se han vuelto una leyenda fantástica. Uno de los hermosos Aijin cumple con el destino que sus antepasados le asignaron y en la soledad de la noche recorre el camino que lo lleva entre su clan y el clan vecino. Esta noche sus antepasados le asignarán el amor sellado en la palma de su mano.

* * *

_Aijin_ - amantes 

_K'so_ - maldición

_Shinigami_ - dios de la muerte

* * *

El joven de largos cabellos castaños sonrió cuando vio acercarse a su mejor amigo Quatre. El joven caminaba con cierta dignidad de niño vestido completamente de blanco y adornado a la usanza de los Aijin. No muy lejos de él y sobrepasándole en estatura le seguía Trowa, su compañero, vestido de igual forma pero con más decoro si podía decirse. Unos mechones castaños ocultaban uno de sus verdes ojos. Los ojos azules de su amigo brillaron intensamente al verlo, con todo sabía que estaba preocupado por el viaje que emprendería en unos minutos. 

No era la primera vez en sus dieciocho años que Shinigami salía de la seguridad de su clan para llevar y traer noticias al clan vecino pero aún cuando todos sabían que podía cuidarse perfectamente. Sin embargo este viaje, por alguna razón, había puesto a su amigo más tenso que de costumbre y era que esa jornada no le daba buena espina. Pero en todo el tiempo que había ido y venido siempre había sido cuidadoso, pasaban meses antes de que volviera a realizar el viaje. Estaba tan seguro como que lo apodaban Shinigami.

Luego de algunas palabras de despedida para tranquilizar a sus amigos partió, sus negras ropas aleteando alegremente en el gélido frío de la noche. No se arriesgaría a ser visto, menos aún reconocido, por ninguno de los caminantes que pudiera encontrarse. Debería esconderse durante el día todo lo más que fuera posible, hasta llegar al otro lado de la gigantesca ciudad para encontrarse con la única otra célula existente del clan de los aijin.

El joven se despidió con una sonrisa y espoleó su negra montura mientras su larga trenza de cabellos castaños azotaba tras él.

El puesto del otro clan quedaba a tres noches de distancia si viajaba sin descanso, por lo que el joven no podía permitirse detenerse para probar bocado, ni él ni su montura. Pero ya había hecho el viaje con anterioridad y sabía que el animal podía resistirlo si le permitía un buen descanso y abundante comida durante el día.

La primera noche pasó sin contratiempo alguno y Shinigami se halló sin problemas a dos tercios de distancia de su destino. A los primeros rayos del amanecer detuvo la desbocada carrera y disminuyó el paso hasta llegar a una protegida caverna en el interior del bosque donde sabía por experiencia que encontraría agua y podría descansar sin preocupaciones. La siguiente parada sería la más peligrosa de todas porque tendría que detenerse en las afueras de la ciudad misma donde rondaban los ladrones y asesinos por demás.

* * *

El joven esperaba pacientemente escondido tras unos arbustos. Sus ropas oscuras y una capucha ocultando su rostro donde apenas podían distinguirse unos ojos de un azul muy intenso. Con algo de disgusto se aprestó a quitar unos mechones color caoba que le caían rebeldes en los ojos una y otra vez. Montaba un blanco corcel que en esos momentos había cubierto casi por completo con una tela oscura. Justo cuando pensaba que había desperdiciado nuevamente la noche esperando en vano una sombra pasó a velocidad vertiginosa por el lugar donde se hallaba escondido. 

Desde la primera vez que lo había visto sus sueños se habían visto plagados con la imagen. La primera vez pensó que la muerte misma iba pasando por la semipenumbra del bosque y se había espantado por varios días hasta que lo había vuelto a ver y entonces había distinguido los cabellos castaños recogidos en una trenza. La curiosidad había plagado incluso sus sueños donde lo veía cabalgando bien tras sus pasos o intentando darle alcance para quitar la capucha que cubría el misterioso rostro.

Esperó unos segundos y salió tras la sombra que cabalgaba el camino del bosque como una centella. Lo siguió hasta que los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar sobre la copa de los árboles, cuando finalmente comenzaban a salir del bosque y se acercaban al borde de la ciudad la sombra fue disminuyendo el paso hasta detenerse finalmente frente al primer mesón de la frontera. Se detuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no ser visto por la figura pero con la posibilidad de espiarlo. Lo vio dejar el caballo en los corrales y finalmente entrar con paso cansado al mesón llevando a sus espaldas dos bultos de cuero negro. Humano, gritó en su mente, tan humano como cualquiera y no una cruel aparición. Esperó pacientemente casi una hora antes de intentar acercarse a la posada.

Con una palmada dejó ir al caballo de vuelta al bosque mientras se cubría aún más con su propia capucha. Se acercó al posadero y le pidió un cuarto por una sola noche, dejándo el pago sobre la mesa y siguiendo al posadero en dirección a las habitaciones. Cuando el hombre le mostró su habitación le pidió que no lo molestara por ningún motivo, ni siquiera para comer. Esperó hasta que estuvo seguro de que el posadero había salido para dar una vuelta por el pasillo y tomar nota de las habitaciones que estaban vacías.

Una a una fue revisando las que estaban abiertas, apenas habían cuatro habitaciones desocupadas, pero sabía que pronto sería hora del desayuno y que muchos también partirían, dejando las habitaciones disponibles. Regresó a su habitación y esperó pacientemente hasta que la hora del desayuno pasó entonces se aventuró nuevamente al pasillo asegurándose primero de que estaba completamente vacío. Sólo cuatro habitaciones continuaban ocupadas y Heero tomó nota de ello. Escuchó ruidos y rápidamente regresó a su habitación. No se preocupó por vigilar el camino, ni siquiera le echó un vistazo a los corrales.

Sabía que la sombra que seguía sólo salía durante la noche. Lo había logrado trazar hasta las afueras de la ciudad donde lo había perdido la vez anterior. Con algo de suerte había podido trazar la posible ruta de llegada y así era como había logrado esperarlo a mitad de camino. Ahora esperaría a que fuera la hora de la comida y entonces vería si las cuatro habitaciones continuaban cerradas.

Se recostó en la cama a esperar y cuando sintió el ruido peculiar de los hombres comiendo en la sala del mesón se aventuró nuevamente al pasillo y con una sonrisa pudo comprobar que sólo una habitación continuaba ocupada. Trató la puerta con suavidad pero estaba cerrada, sin perder el paso sacó una pequeñísima daga de punta afilada y la introdujo en el cerrojo. Con algunas vueltas y giros hizo saltar la cerradura, asustándose levemente con el ruido que había provocado. Esperó a ver si alguien respondía y al ver que no había respuesta giró la cerradura y empujó la puerta.

La visión en el interior de la habitación lo dejó sin aliento. Acurrucada sobre las sábanas yacía una pálida figura, la esquina de la sábana cubría precariamente la parte baja de las caderas dejando al descubierto un camino de suaves vellos castaños que se dirigía irremisiblemente hacia el sexo del ocupante de la cama. Una larga trenza de cabellos color miel serpenteaba sobre la espalda desnuda, atada con un pequeño cordón de cuero negro. Heero salió de su ensoñación y se acercó a la figura cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se movió para ver mejor el rostro de lo que hasta ese momento sólo había sido una sombra cabalgando de noche por el camino.

Las facciones eran andróginas, completamente relajadas en su perfección. La piel lisa y de apariencia suave, de una pálidez hermosa. Heero retrocedió, abrumado repentinamente por las sensaciones que le provocaba el sólo verlo dormir tan plácidamente porque a pesar de toda aquella belleza era obvio que aquel era un joven y no una jovencita. Sin quererlo tropezó con la mesa de noche, haciendo que un pequeño jarrón de cristal que descansaba sobre ella con algunas flores cayera al suelo estrepitosamente. Se quedó quieto pero por instinto llevó una mano a donde tenía guardada su daga. La figura se estremeció levemente, se volteó boca arriba, dio uno que otro suspiro mientras se restregaba los ojos pero al fin y al cabo volvió a quedar dormido.

Heero suspiró aliviado y sus ojos se detuvieron por unos breves instantes donde el joven había puesto su mano sobre su vientre. La sábana por suerte había seguido los movimientos de la figura y había permanecido sobre las caderas y ahora marcaba perfectamente la silueta oculta bajo ella. Heero sacudió la cabeza como para quitarse la pesada neblina que comenzaba a nublar sus sentidos. Se apresuró a salir, decidiendo que era mejor escapar mientras aún podía a la visión y la tentación.

Bajó a donde comía el resto de los hombres y pidió algo de comer. Mientras esperaba se percató de que no había revisado el resto de la habitación. Maldijo suavemente, aquella distracción le había hecho cometer un error. De todas formas pronto averiguaría lo que el joven guardaba, si se arriesgaba a entrar nuevamente a esa habitación. Algo en toda la escena del cuarto atrajo su atención. El hecho de que el joven no despertara sólo tenía dos explicaciones. O tenía el sueño muy pesado... o estaba sumamente cansado, lo que podría suponer que había viajado toda la noche.

* * *

Apenas había anochecido y Shinigami se encontraba nuevamente en su montura, espoleando al animal como si no existiera un mañana. Los primeros rayos de sol lo alcanzaron al tiempo que llegaba a la posada donde solía detenerse para descansar durante el día. El posadero ya lo conocía y aunque Shinigami no intercambiaba con el hombre más de las palabras necesarias el posadero nunca lo había molestado con preguntas por lo que siempre al partir le dejaba una cantidad mayor de lo que realmente costaba el cuarto y la estadía de su caballo en los corrales. 

Esa noche, sin embargo, cuando Shinigami bajó al mesón para cenar y finalmente partir el posadero se le acercó. El joven pensó que era tiempo de pagar por lo que sacó una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo negro y la puso sobre la mesa para el posadero. Cuando el hombre titubeó en tomarla Shinigami levantó la vista y le pareció que el posadero estaba algo nervioso. El joven lo tomó de la muñeca y puso la bolsa directamente en la mano del hombre mirándolo fijamente, pero antes de que pudiera retirar su propia mano, el posadero le deslizó un papel cuidadosamente doblado entre los dedos, le dio una mirada significativa al joven y finalmente se alejó con el dinero.

Shinigami continuó comiendo como si nada hubiera sucedido mientras con cuidado deslizaba la nota bajo la mesa, abriéndola y luego sacándola levemente de abajo del mantel de forma que parecía que continuaba su comida. No bien había terminado de leer arrugó la nota y mentalmente le agradeció al posadero. Se apuró un poco en terminar su comida y con paso largo se dirigió a los corrales en busca de su caballo. Pudo distinguir claramente cuando dos hombres salieron de la posada tras él. No perdió tiempo y se sorprendió de ver que su caballo ya estaba aparejado. Cuando regresara tendría que buscar la forma de agradecerle al hombre. De un salto estuvo sobre el caballo y lo espoleó, partiendo de inmediato. Pasó como una centella al lado de los dos hombres que los seguían y pudo ver sus caras de sorpresa. Seguramente habían pensado en alcanzarlo cuando estuviera aparejando el caballo. Sonrió como un desquiciado y acució a la bestia que con un agudo relincho aceleró el galope.

Sólo tenía una preocupación en esos momentos, si aquellos hombres lo seguían estaría en peligro de guiarlos a donde estaban ocultos los demás miembros del clan, por lo que debería desviarlos aunque eso le costara atrasar su llegada.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando pudo distinguir claramente el distante relincho de caballos, sus perseguidores seguramente. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ver a su espalda al tiempo que acuciaba más a su corcel. Por unos momentos sintió que ponía distancia pero se sorprendió al escuchar el sonido de otro caballo a su lado derecho galopando tan rápido como el suyo. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando luego de pasar unos arbustos al lado del camino un jinete en un caballo completamente blanco comenzó a galopar justo a su lado.

"¡K´so!" Exclamó entre dientes, aguzando la vista al frente del camino. Aquellos hombres tenían que haber estado planificando emboscarlo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Seguramente pensaban que cargaría con suficiente oro o algo por el estilo. Se permitió una leve sonrisa, los bandidos se desilusionarían mucho si lo llegaban a alcanzar y descubrían que sólo llevaba suficiente dinero para hospedarse de vuelta en la posada. El resto de su equipaje se conformaba de cartas y pegarminos cuyo único propósito era mantener ambos clanes en comunicación y acuerdo.

Aquellos instantes de meditación fueron suficientes como para permitir que el jinete del caballo blanco lo alcanzara. Volteó en dirección del hombre y se sorprendió al descubrir tan sólo un muchacho de oscuros cabellos con una expresión determinada. Era lógico entonces que los demás lo enviaran a seguirlo, el joven era lo suficientemente liviano como para permitir que su montura pareciera volar junto a la suya.

Con un fuerte tirón a las riendas de su caballo el joven trató de empujarlo fuera del camino pero su propia montura era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirlo y no sólo fuerte, también viciosa. Con un rápido movimiento de la cabeza la montura de Shinigami le propinó una dolorosa mordida al otro caballo que lo hizo corcovear levemente haciendo que se alejara por instinto.

Luego de unos buenos quince minutos de forcejear con el jinete Shinigami logró tomar la delantera. Si alcanzaba a llegar al Salto Azul podría perderlos. Con algo de nerviosismo dirigió al caballo hacia el precipicio cuyo fondo estaba cubierto por una neblina azul muy densa, de ahí el nombre. El animal ya había logrado el brinco otras veces por lo que Shinigami no estaba preocupado por eso, lo que le preocupaba en realidad era si el jinete del caballo blanco tendría o no el coraje de seguirlo. Sin duda podría realizar el brinco sin problemas aunque pareciera demasiado largo. Ambos, caballo y jinete eran similares en fuerza y agilidad a Shinigami y su montura.

Los cascos de su caballo llegaron al borde y por unos segundos joven y bestia parecieron la misma sombra de la muerte saltando sobre la extraña neblina. Cuando los cascos del caballo tocaron el otro borde Shinigami suspiró aliviado, un poco más adelante detuvo su corcel pero cual no sería su sorpresa al ver cómo el joven de la blanca montura aterrizaba justo en esos momentos.

Con una expresión seria lo observó detenerse no muy lejos. Unos gritos del otro lado del precipicio le indicaron que el resto de los hombres que lo perseguían se había detenido por temor al salto.

"No tengo oro, ni llevo tesoro alguno." Le dijo con claridad. "No tengo nada que sea de valor tan sólo para mi familia." El joven no dio muestras de interesarse en lo que tenía que decir, pero lo vio bajar del caballo y desenvainar una espada. Bueno, si lo que aquel joven interesaba era un duelo con él, entonces tendría que complacerlo. Con lentitud desmontó y desenvainó la espada que siempre llevaba oculta en su montura.

Shinigami se acercó y con un gesto de sus ojos el duelo comenzó. Ambos jovenes se colocaron en guardia. Un suave arco hacia adentro y la espada de Shinigami tocó la del joven, probándo sus fuerzas. El joven sonrió e imitó el movimiento.

"Si gano quiero todas tus posesiones." Le informó el joven.

"¡No tengo nada de valor!" Volvió a gritarle entre dientes.

"Tu vida y tu caballo son suficientes." Respondió el joven con una corta sonrisa.

"Moriría antes que quedar a merced de unos simples ladrones." Exclamó Shinigami indignado y el duelo continuó.

"Si gano, quiero que me dejes ir en paz." Gritó Shinigami por encima de las espadas cruzadas luego de detener el avance del joven que probaba ser tan fuerte como él.

"Ni lo sueñes." Le contestó el joven. "Aún cuando logres escapar sé que tendrás que regresar y mis hombres y yo te estaremos esperando." Maldijo en su mente, pero al menos estaba avisado de antemano de los planes del joven porque él sí pensaba escapar.

Luego de casi media hora de luchar con el joven de forma incansable Shinigami ya estaba más que listo para jugarle una treta y escapar. Varios encontronazos más los hicieron quedar en lados contrarios y Shinigami aprovechó para llamar a su montura con un corto silbido. El animal se levantó en dos patas y con los cuartos delanteros atacó al joven que le daba la espalda. De inmediato se acercó al lado de su amo quien montó con un ágil salto.

Desde el suelo el joven de ojos azules se quejó levemente intentando ponerse en pie. "Eres testarudo." Murmuró y acercándose al blanco corcel cortó el chinco del animal y las bridas, dándole luego un azote en los cuartos traseros con el lado plano de la espada.

Ni siquiera volteó a ver los furiosos ojos del joven al ver que había azorado a su animal, simplemente hincó los costados de su caballo y se perdió por el camino que bajaba del Salto Azul dejando a sus espaldas a un furioso ladrón.

Shinigami no se detuvo lo que le quedaba de camino hacia el clan vecino y al llegar cerca del primer puesto ya los rayos del sol brillaban alegremente. Con voz agitada gritó la clave. "¡Paso a Shinigami!"

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	2. Capítulo 2

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Los personajes de Gundam Wing pertenecen a su creador.

Gracias a...

**Dark** - Mmhh... no sé si diversión a costa de Heero pero ya veremos. Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Ojalá te agrade.

**Carmín** - Bueno, no voy a ahondar demasiado en lo que es Heero pues quiero concentrarme en Duo. Ojalá no hayas necesitado demasiada paciencia para esperar por mí. Gracias por el comentario.

**Kanari** - Muchas gracias, en verdad se aprecia el comentario y los ánimos.

**Angeli Murasaki** - Ojalá no se te haya hecho larga la espera, gracias por el comentario.

**Roquel** - No soy buena explicando peleas ni duelos, sin embargo los caballos me apasionan. Ojalá te siga gustando con este capítulo, gracias por esperar.

* * *

El vigilante le vio pasar a todo galope y no se atrevió a detenerlo, conocía perfectamente al jinete, tampoco era normal que llegara tan tarde. La prisa en los cascos de su caballo eran símbolo inequívoco de que algo andaba mal.

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa ceremonial detuvo el corcel y desmontó antes que el animal se detuviera como si tuviera la gracia de un enorme felino. Con paso decidido traspasó las pesadas puertas de mármol blanco y al llegar al podio principal se postró con una rodilla al suelo e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto frente al líder del clan.

"Bienvenido Shinigami-san. Has llegado más tarde de lo usual. Espero que tu viaje haya sido uno tranquilo." Le saludó el jefe del clan con su voz tersa y profunda casi en un susurro. Era un hombre casi en sus veinte, de largos cabellos platinados y lacios, con ojos de un azul helado pero cuya sonrisa le daba al rostro una calidez natural.

"Milliardo-sama, fui atacado por ladrones en el camino pero logré perderlos cuando aún estaba a un día de distancia de aquí. Sin embargo, sería una excelente precaución que doblaran la vigilancia de los puestos." El aludido se tensó levemente, a su lado su consorte observó con detenimiento la forma exhausta del viajero para luego acariciar suavemente el hombro del jefe de forma tranquilizadora.

"Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Traes noticias de nuestros hermanos?"

"Hai." Un poco más calmado se quitó el bolso de piel que traía a las espaldas y se lo ofreció al hombre con una respetuosa inclinación.

"Es obvio que el viaje fue algo agitado esta vez. No pretendo quitarte más tiempo Shinigami-san, disfruta tu bien merecido descanso." Lo despidió con una sonrisa y un movimiento de su mano.

"Gracias." Shinigami se enderezó graciosamente y luego de otra reverencia se dirigió a los aposentos que sabía debían estar preparados para él. Ninguno de los jóvenes guardias se atrevió a detenerlo en su camino. Sabía perfectamente que en esos momentos su montura debía estar siendo atendida como era debido en los establos por lo que al llegar a la habitación no se molestó en cambiarse siquiera, tan sólo alcanzó a quitarse la capa y las botas, dejándose caer sobre la suave cama y quedando dormido casi de inmediato.

Así lo encontró el propio jefe del clan cuando luego de enviar a llamarlo con las jovencitas que servían en la casa ninguna se atreviera a perturbar el sueño de Shinigami. Milliardo había decidido entrar, después de todo y pese a la etiqueta que debían mostrar frente al resto del clan, él y Duo eran como hermanos. Mucho antes de que Milliardo guiara a un grupo de aijins al otro lado del bosque en busca de un nuevo lugar, él y Duo eran como hermanos.

"¿Shinigami?" Susurró con cautela. El joven no se estremeció siquiera. "¿Shinigami?" Trató con igual respuesta. "¡Duo!" Al escuchar el nombre más familiar el joven se estremeció y apenas abrió un ojo para ver que su amigo estaba en pie al lado de la cama.

"¿Umhh?" Musitó adormilado.

"La cena está servida. ¿Deseas que la traigan a tu habitación?"

"¿Comida?" Susurró aparentemente más animado.

"Así es." El joven se estiró en la cama pero antes de poder levantarse ya se había quedado dormido nuevamente. Sorprendido, el jefe del clan le retiró algunos mechones del rostro. Era evidente el cansancio del joven por lo que decidió que era mejor reservarle algo de comer para cuando se levantara que seguramente sería a mitad de la noche.

* * *

El joven ladrón había logrado recuperar su caballo, pero le había sido sumamente dificil encontrar un tramo razonable para regresar, no era como si pudiera intentar el salto ahora que no tenía control absoluto sobre su montura. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se reuniera con sus cómplices. Estaba seguro de que el misterioso joven que cabalgaba vestido completamente de negro debía proteger algo, alguien, pero en aquella primera incursión no había podido siquiera tener un atisbo a lo que supuestamente protegía. Seguramente algo valioso, sino ¿por qué arriesgarse cada dos o tres meses a cruzar la ciudad en aquella dirección o la contraria?

Ninguno de los hombres que lo acompañaban se atrevió a molestarlo. El joven maldijo coloridamente en su mente, todos habían presenciado la aparente derrota de su líder a quien habían creído invencible, cosa que le había costado mucho esfuerzo y... otras cosas. Esa simple derrota le iba a costar mucho en cuestión de respeto entre los demás rapaces. Aquel jinete no podía salirse con la suya, simplemente estaría mejor preparado para la próxima vez. Sabía que pronto, en unos días, el jinete de negro pasaría de regreso y él lo estaría esperando.

* * *

Shinigami sabía que había pasado más tiempo del necesario en el clan de Miliardo, pronto los de su propio clan se preocuparían y no podía arriesgarse a que alguno de ellos saliera en su búsqueda, no con aquellos ladrones esperando su regreso. Tendría que encontrar una forma de burlarlos o sencillamente ser mucho más rápido que ellos. Con más renuencia que la de despedirse de sus amigos en el Clan se despidió y emprendió el viaje de regreso montando sobre su ya refresacada montura y con suficiente dinero como para una noche en la posada.

Cabalgó toda la noche, pero esta vez sin la prisa que lo había poseído cuando recorría el mismo camino unos días atrás. No quería cansar su montura demasiado y tampoco iba a aparecerse a la hora de siempre. Claro que estaba mucho más alerta, con algo de paranoia sus ojos vigilaban el camino mientras sus oídos estaban atentos al más mínimo susurro del bosque que recorría.

Sus temores se confirmaron cuando pudo escuchar el inconfundible relincho y galopar de caballos siguiéndolo.

"K´so." Espoleó su animal intentando perderlos pero era como si el camino le tratara de impedir su avance, dos veces se había tenido que desvíar y cuando al fin se vio en un paisaje extraño supo que había caído tontamente en la emboscada. Poco a poco lo habían ido atrincherando entre rocas y demás, asegurándose de tener todas las salidas vigiladas. Eran muchos más de los que imaginaba. Su caballo dio un furioso resoplido como si también protestara por haber sido dirigido a la trampa. Le palmeó el cuello para tranquilizarlo un poco cuando vio que los ladrones se les acercaban. Una soga lo tiró de su montura con violencia y supo que no tendría mucha esperanza de escapar.

La lucha no era necesaria pero a los hombres no les importaba que estuviera ya indefenso sino que se agolpaban sobre su cuerpo para golpearlo. Un corto silbido fue suficiente para que su caballo intentaa alejarse, de esa forma los comunicados llegarían a su destino aunque él no lo hiciera.

Su ánimo decayó cuando pudo escuchar el relincho de su propio animal y al dirigir la vista a la entrada de la trinchera pudo ver que el joven de la montura blanca lo traía de las bridas. Los hombres continuaron golpeándolo hasta que lo dejaron inconsciente y sólo entonces el líder les ordenó detenerse.

"Yuy¿qué haremos con el mocoso?" Preguntó uno de los ladrones de apariencia tosca.

"Nada por el momento, primero veremos qué es lo que guarda con tanto celo." El joven de oscuros cabellos comenzó a sacar varios pergaminos mientras los hombres comenzaban a registrar las ropas del joven. Lo único que pudieron encontrar fue la pequeña bolsa con el oro y los pergaminos cargados en los bultos sobre el caballo. Yuy maldijo con rabia.

"No tiene nada de valor." Se quejó uno de los hombres. "Deberíamos matarlo aquí mismo." Gruñó al tiempo que le apuntaba con el cuchillo de cacería que empuñaba.

"No, yo decidiré qué haré con él."

"¡Pero nosotros lo capturamos!"

"Sin mi ayuda no hubieran podido siquiera acorralarlo. Y si alguno tiene dudas de quién es el líder de este grupo ahora es el momento de decirlo." Un profundo silencio cayó sobre el grupo, el tiempo que sabía que tardaría el jinete en regresar lo había ocupado reinculcando en sus compañeros su posición como líder y ninguno se atrevía a retarlo nuevamente como había sucedido luego del salto azul. Colocó los pergaminos en su lugar sin poder leerlos pues se encontraban en un idioma que no podía entender. "Levántenlo y regresemos al campamento." Gruñó visiblemente enojado, allí tenía que haber un misterio y él iba a descubrirlo.

Con molestia los hombres hicieron como se les había ordenado y pronto estuvieron en una especie de campamento compuesto por varias construcciones de madera elevadas del suelo y enclavadas en enormes árboles en lo más profundo del bosque que les servía de hogar. La mayor de ellas pertenecía al líder, Heero Yuy. Un fuego crepitaba alegremente en el suelo donde se reunían las mujeres que recibían a los hombres que regresaban. El joven fue depositado en la tienda del líder y allí una de las jóvenes comenzó a atenderlo.

"Heero-sama, ven a ver esto." Gritó la joven desde arriba y Heero procedió a escalar hasta su cabaña. Sobre unas mantas yacía el joven, todas las heridas vendadas y limpias. La joven le señaló a la mano derecha que estaba vendada pero a diferencia del resto las vendas estaban completamente empapadas en sangre como si aquella herida todavía estuviera abierta. La joven procedió entonces a quitar la tela.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres que vea?" Preguntó impaciente, ella le indicó que esperara y quitó las vendas que tenía sobre el resto del cuerpo, todas las heridas habían sanado dejando apenas una marca donde se suponía que estuviera la piel abierta.

"Magia." Murmuró el joven. "Ve y búscame más vendas limpias." Le ordenó. Apenas salió la joven Heero comenzó a observar al jinete. Parecía estar en una especie de trance pero no por los golpes, mismos que brillaban por su ausencia, sus ojos parecían moverse intranquilos bajo los párpados cerrados y sudaba copiosamente. La palma de la mano derecha del joven continuaba sangrando aunque lentamente pero era obvio que la herida no se había comenzado a cerrar ni siquiera de la forma en que una herida normal lo haría. Alrededor de ella podía ver un símbolo extraño que por un momento pareció moverse con vida propia. Se restregó los ojos y adjudicó la visión a las velas que iluminaban el interior de la cabaña.

Con un leve movimiento tomó el rostro en una mano y trató de despertarlo. Unos ojos de un azul profundo casi púrpura lo observaron seminublados.

"No tengo nada de valor." Susurró el joven. "Sólo soy un mensajero..."

"Shh... Ya sé que no llevas nada de valor." Murmuró Heero intentando tranquilizarlo. El joven, aún en su estado de semi inconsciencia notó que su mano sangraba. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y Heero podía jurar que el pánico se había apoderado de ellos. Un pequeño gemido escapó de su garganta y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza mientras la respiración se tornaba agitada.

La desgracia llamaba a su puerta, pensó Shinigami. Su teppen se había roto y estaba sangrando. Sabía cuál era la única forma de detener la hemorragia por lo que no tenía dudas de que pronto moriría. Ningún aijin podía sobrevivir cuando su teppen se rompía a menos que fuera sellado con la sangre de su compañero eterno. "Deja ir a mi caballo, por favor." Susurró apenas audible.

"¿Tú caballo?"

"Por favor. Déjalo ir, voy a morir pronto." Suplicó sin fuerzas.

"Tonterías, es sólo una herida." Gruñó el ladrón con el ceño fruncido en concentración.

"Si muero ¿lo dejarás ir?" Heero titubeó un largo rato, pero la súplica en aquellos ojos y la certeza de muerte que veía en ellos lo hizo aceptar sin entender.

"Hai." Shinigami suspiró cansado y cerró los ojos. A los pocos minutos su cuerpo comenzó a deslizarse en la inconsciencia. Heero pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo se iba relajando mientras el símbolo continuaba destilando el rojo líquido.

Levantó su propia mano y la observó con curiosidad. ¿Cómo podía un ser humano morir por una simple cortada en la mano? Aquello no tenía lógica. Con disgusto sacó su propia daga y abrió la carne de su palma. El líquido carmesí hizo un charco enseguida y Heero observó la cálida esencia deslizarse por su muñeca con morbosa fascinación. Volvió a tomar la mano del joven, con algo de curiosidad y sin saber qué motivo lo impulsaba, unió su mano a la del joven, permitiendo que su sangre se mezclara con aquella otra.

No era un joven cualquiera, había tenido la valentía de enfrentarse a sus hombres y sin embargo, allí estaba desangrándose por una tonta herida en la mano. Justo en esos momentos la mujer regresó y se sorprendió al ver que su líder tenía una herida. Cuando trató de hacerse cargo de la herida Heero la rechazó y le ordenó que volviera a vendar la mano del joven. Se sentía disgustado consigo mismo por su propia morbosidad.

La joven volvió a distraerlo de sus pensamientos con un corto grito de sorpresa. Heero volteó a ver y vio a la muchacha muy quieta sin tocar al joven. De repente se recogió las faldas salió aprisa sin detenerse siquiera cuando su líder la llamó a gritos. Airado se acercó al joven y tomó las vendas para hacer él mismo el trabajo. Para su sorpresa la herida del joven se había cerrado completamente. Con algo de reverencia levantó la mano y comenzó a observarla detenidamente, estudiando nuevamente el símbolo que había inscrito en ella.

* * *

Cuando Shinigami despertó se encontró en un lugar que le era familiar. Había visto aquella pared de madera en alguna parte, y los sencillos muebles y la sencilla decoración. Estaba en su cuarto en la posada. Quedó sentado tan repentinamente como había reconocido el lugar.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera llegado hasta allí? Más aún, cómo era posible que estuviera vivo aún. Se había dado por muerto en el momento en que había visto que su teppen estaba roto y sangrando. ¡Su mano! Con ansiedad levantó su mano derecha. Para su horror la herida se había cerrado y ahora el teppen mostraba la señal inequívoca de que otro ser había mezclado su sangre con la suya.

"Unido." Susurró. "Pero... ¿con quién?" Su memoria le suministró una imagen exacta del rostro del joven ladrón. "No es posible." Se levantó aún más aturdido repitiéndose la misma frase una y otra vez. Con paso tambaleante caminó por la habitación y así se hallaba, de un lado para otro cuando el posadero tocó a la puerta. Shinigami abrió de inmediato.

"¿Qué sucedió¿Quién me trajo aquí?"

"No sé qué pudo haber sucedido, pero anoche un hombre lo trajo hasta la posada. Su caballo está en el corral y creo que no falta nada de su equipaje señor."

"¿No pudo ver el rostro del hombre?" Preguntó con ansiedad.

"No, estaba encapuchado, además no entró a la posada. Llamó a gritos desde afuera y me dio instrucciones de darle una habitación." Shinigami se llevó las manos al rostro en un gesto desesperado.

"¿Se encuentra bien señor?"

"Hai... hai..." Suspiró finalmente. "Gracias por todo, esta noche partiré¿podría preparar mi caballo?"

"Pero señor, está exhausto, debe descansar."

"No, estoy bien, nada que no pueda manejar."

Con esas palabras Shinigami despidió al posadero. Esa noche continuaría su camino, no había necesidad de retrasar su regreso, eso sólo preocuparía más a su clan. Además, si tardaba demasiado en regresar se corría el riesgo de morir en el camino. Cierto que no moriría por el teppen roto pero el hecho de no haber sido reclamado como correspondía por su otra mitad le provocaría una desesperación característica de los lazos de sangre a medias.

Apenas llegó la noche Shinigami partió a todo galope sin percatarse de que era seguido a lo lejos por un blanco corcel.

Llegó a la cueva de madrugada y se echó a descansar de inmediato. Su perseguidor hizo lo propio cerca del lugar, decidido a saber qué o quién era en realidad el misterioso joven.

La noche lo alcanzó a mitad de camino, esta vez se había adelantado un poco, estaba ansioso por llegar por lo que aún era de noche cuando alcanzó el primer puesto de su clan.

"Paso a Shinigami." Exclamó con voz cansada. Al escucharlo Heero se detuvo de inmediato, optando por espiarlo. Desde su lugar pudo divisar sin dificultad el vigilante. El misterioso joven pasó el puesto y continuó su viaje pero Heero decidió esperar al próximo cambio de guardia para de alguna forma escurrirse.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	3. Capítulo 3

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Los personajes de Gundam Wing pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. 

_teppen_ - sello, símbolo  
_  
keppan_ - sello de sangre, pacto de sangre  
_  
Aa_ - sí

_Iie _- no

**Notas de Autor:** Para que luego no digan que no se los advertí. Voy a dejar de publicar en Fanfiction. En el siguiente capítulo de la historia pueden leer dónde conseguir el resto de las historias y los pedazos que faltan acá. Gracias a todos por leer y se cuidan mucho.

* * *

El día pasó con lentitud y finalmente la noche arropó el lugar con su negro manto. Heero había escondido los aparejos de su caballo y lo había enviado al bosque que rodeaba el lugar. El animal no se alejaría demasiado y sin marcas nadie podría identificarlo hasta que lo volviera a necesitar. Apenas comenzó a caer la noche Heero se escurrió al interior de aquella extraña villa aprovechando el cambio de guardia. Con mucho cuidado se aventuró fuera del camino principal y hacia la dirección en la que iban todos los que iban por el camino. 

Pronto alcanzó a ver varias formaciones de mármol. Acercándose a ellas pudo distinguir que eran casas labradas en mármol puro. Los hombres y mujeres que transitaban vestían ropas similares, casi todos vestidos de blanco y no parecían tener más seña que aquella marca en la mano derecha. Hombres, mujeres y niños la llevaban. Si quería pasar como uno de ellos tendría que encontrar la forma de falsificarla.

Pero primero que nada robaría algunas ropas similares a las que vestían aquellos hombres y mujeres. Se escurrió entre las casas y finalmente consiguió lo que deseaba. Casi la totalidad de los habitantes vestían ropas livianas muy parecidas a sábanas con las que envolvían sus cuerpos dejando demasiada piel al descubierto en su opinión. Suspiró resignado, no era lo que más le agradaría si perteneciera a la tribu. Generalmente era muy reservado.

De entre sus ropas sacó su propia daga y comenzó a trazar el tatuaje que recordaba haber visto en la mano del joven. Luego de unos minutos su esfuerzo se vio premiado, ahora sólo debía encontrar algo de ceniza. No tardó mucho en encontrarla. Con una sonrisa satisfecha observó su nueva marca, si bien era reciente las cenizas la hacían ver negra como la de los demás y de primera intención nadie notaría demasiado la diferencia si la mantenía semioculta. Ahora era el tiempo de probar si funcionaría.

Sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro se dejó ver por primera vez por los habitantes del lugar. Sonrió al notar que ninguno de ellos reparaba en su presencia. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar al joven. Pasó todo el día tratando de dar con su paradero pero no consiguió nada. Un poco cansado se detuvo junto a una de las muchas fuentes que adornaban el lugar. Unos niños pasaron correteando a su lado pero el más pequeño tropezó. Se puso de pie y lo ayudó mientras el pequeño sollozaba. Su rodilla sangraba profundamente por lo que lo acercó a la fuente y comenzó a limpiarlo.

"¡Oye! No tienes que preocuparte tanto. Ya se le quitará." Le dijo uno de los niños que regresó a ver qué le sucedía a su compañero.

"Lo sé. Pero no me gusta ver llorar a los niños." Replicó algo molesto, pero cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver que la rodilla del pequeño comenzaba a cerrarse casi de inmediato. Cuando salió de su asombro amonestó al pequeño. "Deberías tener más cuidado." Le dijo con algo de suavidad.

"Sí, deberías tener más cuidado. ¿Imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si hubieras roto tu _teppen_?" Lo regañó uno de los mayores. Todos quedaron en silencio y la curiosidad de Heero aumentó el doble.

"Oigan niños, estoy buscando a una persona¿sería posible que me pudieran ayudar?"

"¡Claro!" Gritó el pequeño a quien acababa de ayudar. "¿A quién buscas?" Heero maldijo en su mente, no sabía el nombre del joven, aunque le había escuchado gritar cerca del puesto.

"Busco a Shinigami." Dijo algo temeroso de que el nombre no fuera más que una clave para entrar.

"¿Shinigami?" Preguntó. "¿Quieres decir Duo?"

"Pues... tiene una trenza..."

"¡Claro que es Duo!" Dijo con alegría el pequeño. "Debe estar en su casa, acaba de regresar del viaje." Dijo orgulloso. "¿Deseas enviar un mensaje?"

"¿Un mensaje?" Preguntó intentando ocultar su tremenda confusión.

"Sí, para que Shinigami lo lleve hasta el otro lado de la ciudad."

"Ahh... sí, eso quiero." Dijo intentando evitar que los niños sospecharan.

"Debe estar durmiendo aún, pero podemos llevarte allá."

"¿Durmiendo a estas horas?" Susurró para sí mismo pero los niños lo escucharon.

"Es el viaje, es muy largo y peligroso. Hay muchos monstruos en el camino, ladrones y bestias salvajes. Shinigami es muy valiente." Replicó el más pequeño con orgullo.

"Aa."

"¡Vamos!" Y Heero siguió a los pequeños hasta que llegaron a una de las muchas formaciones de mármol. Esta, a diferencia de las otras casas, era mucho más grande y evidentemente más amplia. La única construcción más grande era una especie de centro de reunión, como un coliseo cerrado que habían pasado en su camino hacia la casa. Eso le hizo pensar que el joven no era un simple mensajero en aquel lugar.

"Gracias chicos." Luego de que los niños se fueran Heero permaneció un buen rato en las afueras de la casa. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par pero en el interior no parecía haber ningún movimiento. Finalmente se decidió a entrar. El lugar era enorme pero bien cuidado, un cálido fuego ardía en la chimenea pero no había absolutamente nadie en ese momento o al menos eso parecía. Continuó su búsqueda.

En uno de los cuartos superiores encontró al joven que ahora sabía que respondía al nombre de Shinigami. Heero observó la figura dormida y sacó la daga que tenía escondida entre las ropas listo para atacar de ser necesario. Se acercó a la cama y con lentitud movió al joven intentando despertarlo. Esperó pero no obtuvo respuesta por lo que se acercó un poco más del lado hacia donde estaba el rostro de Shinigami.

Notó entonces que la respiración del joven era forzada y que tenía el ceño fruncido como si estuviera en dolor, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y los mechones de cabello pegados a la piel. Heero torció el rostro cuando al tocarle la mejilla descubrió que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Miró una vez más sus alrededores. El joven era extraño, el lugar también lo era. Ninguna de las casas aparentaba tener cerrojos en sus puertas, ya lo había comprobado, como si los habitantes confiaran plenamente en la integridad de unos y otros. Escuchó ruidos a la puerta de la casa y buscó en la recámara un lugar donde esconderse. No había puertas ni ropero, el único lugar aceptable sería bajo la cama. Se apresuró a esconderse, daga en mano y con los sentidos alerta.

Primero escuchó los pasos en las escaleras y finalmente entrando a la recámara. Un par de pies ligeros se acercó a la cama.

"¿Duo?" Una voz suave y melodiosa. "Trowa, creo que está cansado todavía." Otro par de pies de paso más seguro se acercó a la cama pero no pudo escuchar que dijera nada.

"¿Duo?" El peso del recién llegado sobre la cama hizo sonar la cama levemente. "Trowa, Shinigami está ardiendo en fiebre. Por todos los cielos, no puedo despertarlo. ¡Debemos llevarlo al templo!" Una leve conmoción y finalmente los pasos de ambos visitantes estuvieron fuera de su alcance, por lo que pensó sería seguro salir en esos momentos.

Se asomó a la ventana y pudo ver un joven de cabellos castaño claros cargando a su sombra nocturna en brazos. Un leve sonido a sus espaldas lo hizo girar abruptamente.

"¿Hola?" Cuando Heero volteó se topó de lleno con una mirada clara y penetrante. Contuvo la respiración inconscientemente hasta que el joven volvió a hablar. "¿Buscas a Duo?" Heero sólo atinó a decir que sí con la cabeza. "Pronto estará bien. Trowa lo va a llevar al templo para que Wufei lo examine. ¿Quieres acompañarme?" Nuevamente Heero asintió y antes de que supiera lo que sucedía el joven lo había tomado de la mano y lo arrastrataba tras de sí escaleras abajo, fuera de la casa en la dirección donde suponía estaba el templo.

Cuando llegaron lo único que pudo ver que diferenciara la formación rocosa del resto de las casas era el tamaño y los alrededores, un extenso patio con bellos jardines perfumados y llenos de color. El interior probó ser un poco más interesante. En lugar del blanco mármol que había observado en las demás casas el mármol del interior del templo era muy singular. El color era un rojo intenso, con vetas más oscuras o más claras, pero rojo sin lugar a dudas. Todos en el interior estaban vestidos completamente de blanco. El joven no lo soltó ni un segundo hasta que llegaron a una de las habitaciones que más bien parecía un inmenso salón libre de muebles salvo un inmenso bloque de mármol blanco que hacía las veces de cama y una mesa también de mármol blanco con diversidad de frascos, unguentos, cremas, hierbas y vendajes.

Un joven de ojos almendrados y cabellos negros como los de un cuervo observaba con mirada crítica la forma pálida del joven de la trenza. Estaba vestido también de blanco pero el largo y la forma de sus ropas lo delataban como una especie de sacerdote en aquel lugar. Con los ojos cerrados comenzó a palpar el cuerpo completo y luego de lo que parecieron horas suspiró cansado y se dirigió al joven de la mirada clara. "Quatre, he examinado todo su cuerpo y no he encontrado nada en absoluto. Es muy extraño. Sin embargo la fiebre aumenta y pareciera estar algo pálido."

"¿Crees que haya pescado algo en el viaje?" Preguntó Quatre preocupado.

"Quizás perdió algo de sangre."

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de los tres jóvenes que examinaban a Shinigami. El joven de los ojos almendrados lo observó fijamente y luego le dio una mirada inquisitiva a Quatre, quien le hizo señas con la mirada.

"Podrías tener razón, pero Shinigami no tiene cortaduras en ninguna parte."

Es porque las sanó de inmediato, como todos aquí, sanan de inmediato. Pensó Heero en su mente. "Sabes que a estas alturas no tendría ni siquiera cicatrices, sacerdote." Aventuró el ladrón. Sabía que si la suposición de que todos sanaban con igual rapidez era incorrecta entonces quedaría al descubierto pero no sabía qué lo hacía arriesgarse. El joven rubio lo salvó de decir nada más.

"Wufei. El _teppen_..." El aludido abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, con temor volvió su mirada al joven y tomó su mano derecha acercándola a su rostro para examinar el _teppen_.

"Quatre... El _teppen_ está roto." Murmuró con incredulidad. Quatre se acercó.

"Pero alguien lo volvió a sellar." Dijo con asombro al tiempo que acariciaba el _teppen_.

"Quatre. El _teppen_ de Shinigami está incompleto." Esta vez incluso el tercer joven pareció afectado por la noticia.

"Debemos encontrar al que lo hizo, Wufei. Debemos completar el _teppen_ o Shinigami está condenado." Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla del joven de cabellos claros.

"No creo que haya sido uno de nuestro clan. El _teppen_ no estaría incompleto. Quizás durante el viaje." Propuso esta vez el joven llamado Trowa al ingresar al lugar.

"¿Qué podemos hacer Wufei." Dijo el rubio al tiempo que quitaba con cuidado los mechones de cabello de la frente de Shinigami.

"Tengo algunas medicinas que pueden alargar el plazo de vida del _teppen_ roto. Veamos si eso le da a Shinigami el tiempo necesario para encontrar a su mitad." Quatre asintió y mientras Wufei comenzaba a indagar sobre la mesa se dirigió hacia Heero.

"Regresemos a casa de Shinigami y roguemos porque el _teppen_ le permita unos días más." Heero se dejó llevar por el joven a las afueras del templo en dirección de la casa de donde habían salido. Por el camino el joven Quatre no hizo contacto visual con él cosa que agradeció pero no pudo evitar algunas preguntas.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Heero no contestó por unos instantes, dudando si debía o no darle información al joven. "Sé que no perteneces a este clan, tal vez eres del clan que está del otro lado de la ciudad?" Le dijo esperanzado el joven.

"Aa... me llamo Heero."

"Bien, Heero, me llamo Quatre. Es bueno conocer a los amigos de Duo, no es que tenga muchos sabes?"

"¿Por qué no?" La pregunta se escapó mucho antes que pudiera detenerla y el rubio sonrió amablemente antes de responder.

"Shinigami no tiene mucho tiempo para compartir con los amigos, entre los viajes y sus deberes como guardián de la frontera principal." Finalmente llegaron a la casa y Heero se percató de que continuaba completamente abierta. El rubio se detuvo en el recibidor y le dio una larga mirada. "Sabes... Shinigami es el único que puede viajar entre los clanes... Es el único que puede ir y venir, es su sagrado y exclusivo deber." Los ojos de Heero se abrieron una fracción al saberse descubierto.

Le devolvió una mirada fría, casi inhumana al joven de mirada afable y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo a su lado con la daga contra el blanco cuello. Quatre contuvo la respiración algo asustado.

"No te atrevas siquiera a respirar." Gruñó en el oido del chico. Quatre asintió y permitió dócilmente que Heero lo llevara al interior de la casa. Comenzó a recorrer el espacio buscando algo con lo cual poder sujetarlo hasta que se fijó en unas ropas blancas que descansaban inocentemente sobre uno de los muebles. Tomó la camisa y estaba a punto de rasgar una tira cuando Quatre lo detuvo.

"¡No, por favor! Si quieres usa mis ropas, pero no destruyas las ropa sacramental de Shinigami." Musitó con reverencia y mientras lo decía él mismo rasgaba parte de la camisa que llevaba. Heero soltó la nívea ropa, tomó las tiras de manos del rubio y comenzó a maniatarlo pensando mientras tanto en la tontería de preocuparse más por una ropa que por la vida propia.

"Sabes que Shinigami está condenado a morir." Le comentó por lo bajo el joven, Heero se hizo el desentendido y continuó atándolo. "Si su otra mitad no lo reclama antes de dos días morirá ciertamente." Heero lo empujó con suavidad hasta hacerlo sentar en el mueble.

"¿Por qué habría de morir¿Acaso es tan débil que no puede reponerse de haber perdido un poco de sangre?" Gruñó con desdén y algo de burla.

"Es un lazo de sangre. Cuando el _teppen_ se rompe debe ser restaurado con la sangre de su otra mitad, no cualquiera puede restaurar un _teppen_. Aún así, si la unión no es reclamada como se debe, las mitades morirán porque es un lazo de sangre." Heero pareció meditarlo unos momentos y el joven continuó. "Será una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Plagada de angustia y soledad. Seguramente Shinigami enloquecerá mucho antes de morir, así somos los aijin."

"¿Aijin...? Pero los aijin son sólo un mito." Quatre se puso de lado y le mostró sus manos atadas, la derecha boca arriba.

"Este es el _keppan_ que distingue a todos los aijin. Una vez rota la carne donde descansa el _teppen_ la misma no sanará hasta que la sangre se mezcle con aquella de su otra mitad. Cualquier aijin puede morir si su _keppan_ se rompe y no es restaurado. De todas formas, si el aijin no es reclamado morirá de todas formas. Por eso el lazo de sangre es algo muy serio."

"¿Y si un aijin mezcla su sangre con un extraño¿El extraño morirá también?"

"No... sólo el aijin. Pero es poco probable que un aijin desee unirse a uno que no sea de su clan. A Shinigami podría pasarle, él es el único que puede salir del clan. Pero el extranjero debe reclamar al aijin. El problema está en que el lazo será de un sólo lado, de parte del aijin. No hay forma que el extranjero pueda sentir el lazo que lo une porque sus efectos existen físicamente en el aijin y nada más. Si el extranjero no es fiel, el aijin sufrirá el resto de su vida. Es una condena de todas formas." Terminó diciendo el joven con un hilo de voz. "Shinigami seguramente le pedirá a un miembro del clan que vuelva a romper el _teppen_, puesto que su otra mitad no lo ha reclamado aún existe la posibilidad de que el _teppen_ pueda ser roto de nuevo. Así Shinigami podría ser reclamado por otro aijin o simplemente morir y descansar con sus antepasados."

"¿Qué?" Exclamó sorprendido. ¿Morir¿Ser reclamado por otro? De alguna forma el último pensamiento le molestaba más que el primero.

"Es preferible para un aijin descansar con sus antepasados antes que sufrir por una unión incompleta."

"Hn..."

"Tú eres su otra mitad... ¿no es cierto? Tú restauraste su _teppen_..." Heero no respondió. "Puedo sentir que estás preocupado por Shinigami." Heero le devolvió una mirada sorprendida. "Soy un émpata, puedo sentir cosas provenientes de los demás y tú estás preocupado por Shinigami." No recibió respuesta alguna del joven de mirada tormentosa por lo que suspiró largamente. "Heero, Trowa pronto querrá saber por qué no he regresado a su lado. ¿Por qué no esperas aquí hasta que Wufei pruebe su medicina en Shinigami y lo traigamos de regreso? Quizás podrías..."

"No." Lo cortó de inmediato.

"Pero..."

"No llegue hasta aquí sólo para salvar a una sombra. Soy un ladrón y hoy mismo regresaré a mi lugar." Se acercó nuevamente al joven y con un rápido movimiento cortó las tiras que lo sujetaban. "Partiré ahora mismo. Regresa con tu compañero." Sin una sola palabra más Heero salió de la casa y se perdió de vista tan rápido que Quatre no tuvo tiempo de ir tras él. Dio otro resignado suspiro.

Estuvo a punto de partir hacia el templo cuando una breve pulsación en su corazón le indicó que el joven no se había alejado del todo. Una pequeña luz de esperanza lo sobrecogió y con pasos rápidos salió de la casa en dirección al templo.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	4. Capítulo 4

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Los personajes de Gundam Wing pertenecen a sus creadores. 

**Nota de Autor: ** Debo decir que no volveré a subir historias nuevas a la cuenta de Fanfiction. Subiré los capítulos atrasados de estas historias pero no habrá ningún material nuevo pues he decidido dejar de publicar aquí. Si desean seguir las historias "completas", o sea, con sus lemons y si desean leer más historias nuevas pueden ir a la página de **Slasheaven**. Allí podrán leer el resto de mi material. El link lo encuentran en mis detalles, ya sea a la página directamente o simplemente a mi cuenta. Besos a todos y se cuidan mucho.

* * *

El templo estaba lleno a capacidad. Shinigami había solicitado una reunión de emergencia para dirigirse al jefe del clan y al clan en pleno de los aijin. Quatre sabía lo que su amigo iba a pedirle al clan y no estaba de acuerdo, pero Shinigami solemnemente le había dicho que prefería que fuera él quien ejecutara la petición.

Cuando Quatre ingresó al templo todos los presentes hicieron silencio. A su derecha, Trowa, su fiel compañero y a su izquierda Wufei, con un frasco y un paño blanco. Mientras que Trowa y Wufei vestían de blanco, Quatre iba vestido de rojo. En sus dorados cabellos sólo tenía una simple y reluciente banda de oro que señalaba su estatus. Los tres se sentaron en sus lugares y un leve murmurllo se escuchó luego de que todos se sentaran.

Un profundo silencio reinó en el lugar cuando una figura vestida completamente de blanco entró con paso lento y llegó hasta el centro del gran salón. Llevaba los cabellos sueltos cual cascada y su piel lucía algo pálida por el esfuerzo que requería siquiera caminar hasta allí. Con una profunda reverencia se puso de rodillas y espero que su presencia fuera notada por el líder.

"Shinigami-san, acércate." Ordenó el joven a su amigo y lo vio acercarse siendo testigo del inmenso sufrir de su amigo.

Unos ojos azul cobalto observaron la escena con sorpresa. El joven rubio era el líder de los aijin. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera desatado una alarma general? Con lo que sabía el joven pudo haber sido descubierto hacían horas pero le había permitido permanecer entre ellos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del joven de largos cabellos, su fantasma del bosque.

"Quatre-sama." La voz del joven se escuchaba débil a pesar del silencio que reinaba. Sus facciones se notaban pálidas y algo demacradas. Era obvio que sufría con cada movimiento y que el simple hecho de estar allí lo tenía exhausto. "Minna-san."

"Les he convocado para hacer público el hecho de que mi _teppen_ ha sido roto." Dijo al tiempo que levantaba su mano derecha y se la mostraba a todos. "Pero fue restaurado por un extranjero." Se pudieron escuchar murmullos pero con una sola mirada de Quatre el silencio volvió. "No conozco a este extranjero y es mi pensar que el acto de sellar mi _teppen _ocurrió bajo la ignorancia del extranjero pues de mi boca nunca antes ha salido palabra alguna de que soy un aijin."

"Sé que puedo pedirle a uno de mis hermanos que rompa el _teppen_ nuevamente y se una a mí..." Titubeó unos instantes antes de proseguir. "Pero no deseo obligar a ninguno de ustedes a una unión por lástima, por eso, frente a todos ustedes y con el favor de mis antepasados, quiero pedirle a uno de mis hermanos que me permita descansar." Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando todos los presentes se llevaron las manos a los oídos. Heero los imitó sin entender la razón.

En el podio Quatre se llevó las manos al corazón. Los sentimientos de angustia de todo su pueblo lo atacaban de lleno sin que pudiera hacer nada. Shinigami se levantó a duras penas de su posición y se fue acercando al rubio quien continuaba con la mano en el corazón y con una expresión de angustia en su rostro. Siendo el líder era su deber escuchar todas las peticiones de su pueblo, aún cuando ningún otro quisiera hacerlo.

"Quatre-sama, mi hermano aijin. Eres el único que escuchará mi reclamo." De entre sus blancas ropas el joven sacó una daga ceremonial y con una pequeña reverencia se la ofreció al rubio. "Es mi deseo descansar con mis antepasados. No niegues la petición de mi corazón y mi sangre." Le susurró. Quatre le dio una mirada de súplica pero al ver en aquellos ojos castaños la decisión y el dolor no tuvo más remedio que asentir y tomó la daga. Un murmullo de desaprobación se regó por todo el templo pero ninguno podía ir contra la decisión de un hermano habiéndose negado a escucharlo primero. Ambos se dirigieron al centro del salón donde a una órden del rubio el rojo mármol del suelo se deslizó dando lugar a que una especie de altar blanco se elevara.

Shinigami se sentó en el borde para luego recostarse sobre el blanco mármol. Puso su _teppen_ sobre su corazón y mantuvo la vista fija en la clara mirada del rubio. El joven también mantuvo su vista fija en Shinigami aún cuando le hizo señas a Wufei para que se acercara. El joven de los cabellos negros se acercó con el paño blanco empapado en la substancia que había enel frasco y se lo ofreció a Quatre . El rubio a su vez lo tomó y lo puso sobre la boca y la nariz de Shinigami quien se durmió de inmediato. Luego de unos minutos Quatre quitó el paño y se lo devolvió a Wufei quien se volvió a su lugar.

Quatre se colocó a la cabeza de Duo, daga ceremonial en mano y le echó una mirada crítica a su amigo. Había hecho tanto por ellos. Con sumo cuidado echó la cabeza del joven hacia atrás, acariciando luego los largos cabellos con ternura para cerrar los ojos y tomar un profundo suspiro.

"Que los antepasados me ayuden." Susurró antes de poner sobre el blanco cuello la daga ceremonial con la que tendría que degollarlo. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en su mano, en su rostro y en el cuerpo dormido que no volvería a ver la luz del día o la oscuridad de la noche. Pero Quatre no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, antes de cumplir con la petición de Shinigami tenía que hacer un último intento de salvarle.

Comenzó a hablar con voz fuerte y clara, sin quitar su mirada del joven que estaba a punto de degollar. "Hermanos aijin. Entre nosotros se encuentra un extranjero. El mismo extranjero que restauró el _teppen_ de Shinigami. No cualquier extranjero puede restaurar el _teppen_ de un aijin y todos lo sabemos. Si este joven quisiera, podría reclamar a Shinigami."

Sus ojos claros buscaron entre la multitud de aijin y encontraron aquellos azul cobalto y a pesar de la distancia Heero pudo sentir la intensidad de aquella mirada. "¿Extranjero... quisieras reclamar a este aijin? Nadie te detendrá ni tomará represalias contra tí si no deseas hacerlo, pero si por el contrario deseas reclamarlo... estaríamos en deuda contigo." La voz de Quatre pareció tomar un tono de súplica cuando añadió. "Yo estaría en deuda contigo..."

Heero contuvo el aliento al escuchar las palabras de Quatre. Los aijin que estaban a su alrededor lo observaron con interés y casi con esperanza. Realmente no sabía qué hacer.

"Se acaba el tiempo extranjero." Le amonestó Quatre al tiempo que acercaba la daga ceremonial. Heero entonces reaccionó y con algo de torpeza al principio, pero luego con determinación se acercó al altar donde descansaba la pálida figura.

"Deseo reclamarlo." Dijo de forma audible

"¿Quién desea reclamar a Duo, actual Shinigami de los aijin?" Preguntó a su vez el pequeño líder con solemne expresión en sus ojos claros.

"Yo, Heero Yuy, deseo reclamar a Shinigami." El rubio pareció conforme con su respuesta y Heero dejó escapar un leve suspiro de alivio.

"Heero Yuy ha restaurado el sello de Shinigami y ahora desea reclamarlo." Quatre le hizo una seña a Heero para que levantara a Shinigami del altar. "¿Están los aijin de acuerdo con esto?" Preguntó a los que estaban reunidos. Hombres y mujeres puestos en pie comenzaron a gritar su asentimiento entre vítores y gritos de júbilo. Quatre sonrió y retiró la mano que sujetaba la daga y que sin saberlo había comenzado a temblar levemente.

Su compañero, Trowa, se levantó cuando el rubio extendió la daga en su dirección y tomando la ofensiva arma la guardó entre sus ropas. Quatre entonces pareció recuperar el color y la serenidad haciéndole señas a Heero para que tomara a Shinigami del altar y lo siguiera. El moreno no se hizo esperar y tomando al joven en brazos, asegurándose de sujetarle bien comenzó a seguir al joven. Tras ellos Trowa y Wufei siguieron.

Quatre lo dirigió hacia unas escalinatas al costado del templo y luego por un pasillo lejos de la multitud reunida. Heero aún podía escuchar los gritos de júbilo cuando llegaron a un cuarto que el líder abrió para que pudiera pasar. En el interior había una cama vestida de blanco y en ella depositó al Shinigami. Tras ellos entraron Trowa y Wufei. El último le extendió un paño humedecido a Heero quien le devolvió una mirada inquisitiva.

"¿Para qué es esto?" Preguntó curioso.

"Para que lo despiertes." Le contestó el joven de cabellos negros dándole una sonrisa que a Heero le pareció maliciosa, acto seguido salió.

"Heero, lo que necesitas esta sobre aquella mesa. Sólo recuerda que Shinigami no puede negarse, por favor sé cuidadoso y gentil." Sin decir más, el joven silencioso y el líder de los aijin salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Heero observó la puerta unos momentos sin saber qué hacer en realidad. Por unos instantes más observó el paño que Wufei le había dado. Seguramente estaría empapado con alguna solución para hacer que el joven de la trenza despertara. Volteó hacia Shinigami y se acercó a la cama. Los cabellos estaban desparramados a su alrededor cual brilloso manto y cubrían gran parte de la cama. Vestido de blanco parecía un sueño etéreo e irreal. Con cuidado se sentó en el borde de la cama, echando los cabellos a un lado y colocó el paño sobre la nariz de Shinigami. Tuvo que esperar algunos minutos hasta que el joven comenzó a mostrar señas de estar despertando.

Heero no había tenido la oportunidad de observar a Shinigami realmente. Las veces que lo había visto oculto en el bosque había sido de noche, nunca de día. La vez que se había enfrentado a él también había sido de noche y aquella noche en su tienda la tenue luz de su caseta no había sido lo suficiente como para darle un buen vistazo.

Shinigami abrió los ojos pero su vista estaba un poco nublada aún y no parecía estar muy coherente en esos momentos. Heero lo observó un poco más, aquellos ojos casi púrpuras eran hermosos como dos piedras preciosas aunque en ese momento algo opacas. La voz del joven lo sobresaltó.

"¿Quién eres?" Le peguntó con la voz arrastrada cuando finalmente tuvo consciencia de estar acompañado

"Soy Heero, el ladrón que te atacó cuando viajabas hace tres noches atrás." Le dijo sin preámbulos. Pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Shinigami.

"Imposible." Susurró con algo de temor.

"El mismo." Le aseguró. "Y acabo de declarar frente a todo tu clan que voy a reclamarte. Pero quería preguntarte si estás de acuerdo." Duo pensó en lo risorio de la situación. Su pareja estaba a punto de reclamarle y le preguntaba si estaba de acuerdo. ¿Acaso no sabía que la muerte era preferible a negarse?

"No puedo negarme." Murmuró Shinigami cerrando los ojos. "Ni con mi pensamiento ni con mi cuerpo." Heero acercó una mano y le acarició la mejilla, Shinigami inclinó el rostro en respuesta, sintiéndose mejor casi de inmediato.

"Sólo hay un inconveniente." Le dijo Heero en voz baja.

Para su asombro, Duo vio cómo las mejillas de ladrón se tornaban de un interesante tono rosado mientras sus ojos imposiblemente azules miraban las sábanas de la cama con sumo interés. "¿Hm?"

"No sé que hacer." Le confesó en voz baja. Shinigami suspiró y estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y hacer un comentario mordaz pero la cercanía del extranjero que había restaurado su marca era algo que no podía simplemente ignorar.

"Primero que nada, ve y trae el unguento que está sobre la mesa." Heero se levantó y buscó lo que el joven le pedía. Shinigami le indicó que lo dejara sobre la cama y el joven así lo hizo.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó con voz tímida el joven de cabellos color chocolate.

"Tómame." Shinigami lo vio quedarse quieto en su lugar y con un leve tinte en las mejillas. "¿Nunca has hecho esto verdad?" Heero negó con la cabeza suavemente. "Ayúdame a sentarme."

Heero lo ayudó a sentarse sobre la cama y Shinigami suspiró con el sólo contacto de los brazos del joven. "¿Podrías abrazarme?" Le preguntó quedamente. Ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia pero Shinigami haría lo que su cuerpo le indicara y en esos momentos le pedía a gritos la cercanía y el contacto de aquel otro ser que era su otra mitad. Heero se acercó con cuidado y lo abrazó algo tenso. Shinigami dejó escapar un suspiro, la sensación de bienestar era abrumadora. Se acurrucó bajo la barbilla del joven y cerró los ojos.

"Qué ironía la de los antiguos, que la mitad de Shinigami estuviera en su camino todo este tiempo. Siempre pensé que sería el primer aijin de la historia que terminaría solo." Susurró contra el cuello del joven. Heero no entendió en ese momento lo que el joven le decía, pero tampoco atinó a preguntarle nada, aquel abrazo tan íntimo lo tenía perturbado. Shinigami comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos con la punta de los dedos sobre su espalda.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" Preguntó con un hilo de voz el joven de los cabellos oscuros. Shinigami se enderezó un poco sin soltar el abrazo y comenzó a recostarse sobre la cama con lentitud, halándolo con suavidad.

"Confía en mí." Le susurró con seriedad. Shinigami aún se sentía aturdido, pero no era sólo por los efectos del paño. La necesidad de su cuerpo de estar en contacto directo con el joven de ojos azules lo estaba enloqueciendo a pesar de que una pequeña parte de su mente aún se negaba a aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Desde ese momento el aijin tomó control de la situación y Heero, falto de experiencia y sin la ayuda de aquella necesidad imperante por unirse a su pareja, permitió que Shinigami hiciera con su cuerpo lo que sentía hacer.

Horas de deliciosos roces y suspiros fueron su recompensa, conociendo por primera vez lo que era poseer un cuerpo entregado de aquella forma imposible de describir en su mente. El aijin parecía conocer cada punto de placer, cada rincón que necesitaba ser tocado, el ritmo correcto para excitarlo y acercarlo a un climax tan fuerte que nunca antes podía haber experimentado.

Cuando la noche cubrió el templo de los aijin y la luna iluminó por la ventana del cuarto, Shinigami descansaba sobre el pecho de un muy exhausto ladrón, escuchando el acompasado ritmo de aquel corazón al cual estaba unido.

Tenía muchas cosas que hablar con Quatre, su líder y amigo. Se sentía traicionado, dolido, pero en esos momentos el placer y el bienestar de estar con su otra mitad superaban ambos sentimientos por lo que sin desear separarse de aquel cuerpo se fue quedando dormido.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	5. Capítulo 5

* * *

**Capítulo 5  
**

* * *

Los personajes de Gundam Wing pertenecen a sus creadores. 

**Nota de Autor: **Al cabo el final de esta historia... los que aún siguen pendientes... les admiro, yo ya la hubiera abandonado... ejem. Gracias de todas formas.

* * *

Heero despertó temprano en la mañana para descubrir un muy dormido Shinigami sobre su pecho. Sin pensarlo una pequeña sonrisa se coló hasta sus labios. Aquella era una hermosa visión a la cual, pensaba, podía acostumbrarse fácilmente. Los cabellos castaños reflejando la luz de la mañana como hilos de oro, formando un manto sobre la espalda desnuda de Shinigami. Aquel rostro sereno descansando sobre su pecho en completa lasitud. Por unos instantes recordó aquellos labios sobre los suyos y un leve rubor coloreó sus mejillas. Ciertamente no le había pasado por la mente lo que significaba reclamar a su mitad. Ahora sabía con exactitud para qué servía el ungüento perfumado. El rubor se profundizó con sólo recordarlo.

Por impulso se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la cabeza. El movimiento hizo que Shinigami despertara. Por unos instantes se quedó en el mismo lugar sin moverse, luego con lentitud y rozando deliberadamente el pecho de Heero con la mejilla volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. Heero contuvo el aliento con la intensa mirada semi dormida. Shinigami repitió el roce de su mejilla contra el pecho de Heero a la vez que sus manos le acariciaban las caderas lo que hizo que el joven ladrón cerrara los ojos en éxtasis mientras tomaba una respiración forzada.

Shinigami se enderezó lentamente, reacio a terminar el contacto, pero decidido de todas formas. Heero dejó escapar el aliento con suavidad al sentir la separación de ambos cuerpos. Vio al joven de largos cabellos ponerse en pie, los cabellos castaños velando su desnudez del escrutinio de Heero. Lo que sí pudo ver fue que el joven levantaba la palma de la mano y la observaba con detenimiento. Fue entonces que recordó lo que había sucedido en el bosque. Volvió su propia mano y observó la cortadura que aún no terminaba de sanar en su propia palma y sobre la cual había trazado apenas unos días atrás las marcas que simulaban torpemente el sello que había visto en el resto de los aldeanos.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y levantó la vista de inmediato para ver cómo el joven salía de la habitación con una expresión algo sombría. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se apresuró a seguirlo, no sin antes envolverse como podía en la sábana. Apenas alcanzó a ver los cabellos desaparecer tras una esquina del pasillo. Corrió pasillo abajo sintiendo el frío del mármol rojo bajo sus pies. Luego de que el joven doblara aquella esquina lo perdió de vista.

* * *

Shinigami llegó hasta la masiva puerta que indicaba que había llegado a los aposentos del líder de los aijin y empujó con firmeza pero sin azotarlas dejándolas abiertas. Se arrimó a una segunda puerta que separaba el área de descanso del cuarto, con reverencia las empujó. De inmediato miró hacia la masiva cama en cuyo centro, disminuido por el tamaño del mueble y envuelto en blancas sábanas vio al rubio. Se puso de rodillas.

"Quatre-sama." Susurró. El rubio en la cama se estremeció levemente y se despertó al sentir una presencia cerca suyo.

"¿Duo-kun, qué sucede?" Dijo desperezándose. Al no recibir respuesta buscó al joven en la habitación y despertó por completo al verlo desnudo y arrodillado frente a su cama. "Por los ancestros. ¿Qué pasó?" Dijo al tiempo que saltaba de la cama y se acercaba al joven arrodillado.

"¿Qué has hecho?" Susurró Duo y Quatre se detuvo. "Me has condenado a un desconocido. Te pedí que me unieras con mis ancestros." Levantó las acuosas pupilas. "¿Qué has hecho?" Demandó en un susurró desesperanzado. Aquella nota de dolor en la voz de Shinigami hizo que Quatre se estremeciera y meditara realmente en lo que había sucedido. Se acercó a Duo y lo envolvió en un suave abrazo.

"Lo siento. En verdad lo siento, pero no quería perderte. Nadie en el pueblo quería perderte, Duo-kun." Se levantó y con él hizo levantar al joven, llevándolo hasta la cama y cubriéndolo con una de las sábanas. "¿Acaso te hizo daño?" Duo negó con timidez. "¿Entonces?" La suave voz de Quatre le instaba a hablar… le suplicaba que vertiera lo que sentía en su alma.

"Es una unión a medias, Quatre-san. No importa lo que suceda seré como un esclavo, como un perro siguiendo a su amo a cambio de unas cuantas caricias. Nunca seré correspondido y eso me hará enloquecer poco a poco." Susurró mientras Quatre comenzó a acariciar los dorados cabellos. "Los ancestros me han condenado. Ya no podré ser el mensajero de los aijin, tendré que seguir al forastero a donde quiera que vaya. Como quiera me han perdido." Gimoteó por lo bajo.

"Los ancestros no se equivocan, Duo-kun. Todo saldrá bien, ya verás." Así fue como los encontró el ladrón de cabellos obscuros. Duo envuelto en una sábana, metido en la cama del joven de cabellos rubios quien lo abrazaba con ternura. Su cuerpo se tensó de forma visible. Por encima del hombro de Shinigami el líder de los aijin levantó los ojos y los fijó en Heero con expresión seria.

"Los ancestros nunca se equivocan." Volvió a susurrar mientras le hacía señas para que se acercara. Heero vaciló por un momento antes de acercarse, su rostro reflejaba confusión, temor y celos y Quatre podía sentirlos perfectamente. "No cometas un error, Heero-san. Un aijin jamás podría traicionar a su elegido, moriría al instante." Heero se sorprendió con el comentario, más por haber tocado sus propios sentimientos que otra cosa. Decidió acercarse y el rubio empujó al joven a sus brazos. Duo se acurrucó de inmediato en su pecho, acariciándolo suavemente sin poder evitarlo. Pero Heero podía ver en aquellos ojos de color índigo un profundo dolor y algo de terquedad.

"Ya te acostumbrarás." Musitó el rubio y Heero no supo si las palabras iban dirigidas a él o al joven de largos cabellos. Con una corta reverencia salió de la recámara y recorrió el camino de regreso. Cerró la puerta con el hombro y depositó la forma de su recién reclamada pareja en la cama. Duo no lo soltó y con algo de incomodidad se sentó a su lado permitiéndole continuar el abrazo.

"Shinigami…"

"Duo. Mi nombre es Duo. Shinigami es el mensajero de los aijin y dudo mucho que pueda continuar con esa empresa." Respondió con amargura y Heero intentó verle el rostro.

"¿Por qué no podrías?" Preguntó confundido sin saber si lo decía porque era ley de su pueblo o por alguna otra razón.

"Seshh, estoy unido a ti, no puedo separarme por más de un día de tu lado."

"No lo sabía." Murmuró el ladrón. "Hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti. ¿Podrías contarme, i _junbi_ /i ?" La ternura con la que susurró las últimas palabras hizo que Duo se aferrara más fuertemente y dejara escapar un suspiro tembloroso. ¿Por qué los ancestros tenían que ser tan crueles? Pensó Duo sin poder evitarlo. Pero cómo podía sacarle en cara a los ancestros sus decisiones si él mismo se había encargado de rechazar todas las oportunidades anteriores. Una parte de su mente susurró que se lo merecía mientras la otra gritaba con vehemencia que no se dejaría dominar por un extranjero y sin embargo aquella voz… dulce y serena, fuerte y precisa a la vez.

Quitó la sábana que cubría el pecho del i _gaijin_ /i y pegó su rostro contra la cálida piel. Al menos no sentiría vergüenza por saberse atraído inexorablemente a estar en contacto con aquella piel. Esa era la única forma de evitar sentirse completamente perdido. Sintió que el joven le acariciaba la frente quitándole unos mechones que se habían pegado. Al sentir que los dedos bajaban a su mejilla reclinó el rostro a la caricia. " i _Junbi_ /i ." Susurró el joven en su oído. "Cuéntame."

"¿Qué quieres saber?" Le dijo finalmente pero sin mirarle aún.

"Todo."

"¿Realmente te interesa?" Heero comenzó a trazar cálidos círculos con la punta de los dedos en la espalada del joven mientras con la otra mano lo tomaba por la nuca y lo pegaba a su pecho con cuidado haciendo que todo pensamiento de rebeldía abandonara su mente. Suspiró, así sería el resto de su vida, queriendo rebelarse pero incapaz de siquiera pensarlo.

"Sí, me interesa. Pero si estás cansado puedo esperar." Pero en esos momentos Duo no hubiera podido contestarle de todas formas ya que las caricias le habían hecho cerrar los ojos. Heero continuó acariciándole suavemente, envolviéndolo cuidadosamente en el sueño interrumpido unos minutos atrás antes que le dejara sólo en la habitación y fuera a refugiarse en el rubio de ojos claros. El cuerpo del aijin se fue desmadejando bajo sus manos hasta quedar dormido y Heero lo acomodó con cuidado en la cama.

No se acostó sino que se dedicó a estudiar el suave rostro que dormía plácidamente. Recordaba los ojos suplicantes cuando le aseguraba que era tan sólo un mensajero y deseó haberle creído en aquella ocasión. ¿Qué era lo que lo había obsesionado a seguir al aijin desde la primera vez? Ya no estaba seguro si había sido curiosidad o qué. Sólo recordaba el deseo de descubrir el misterio de aquella sombra que cruzaba velozmente el bosque algunas noches.

La mañana pasó con relativa tranquilidad luego del suceso. Les fue llevado el desayuno por una hermosa doncella que se sonrojó apenas verlos y luego un doncel les llevó la comida, sonrojándose de la misma forma. Heero los observó con estoicismo mientras Duo sonrió levemente al reconocerlos y hasta intentó embromarlos al ver sus sonrojos pero los jóvenes escaparon tan pronto dejaron los alimentos.

Más tarde Duo lo llevó por el lugar para que lo conociera y pudiera admirar la belleza de aquel monolito que había sido convertido en el templo y que el moreno no había tenido tiempo de admirar la primera vez.

"Cómo se nota que nadie les ha dicho lo que sucede aquí." Dijo con cierta ironía el i aijin /i luego de que ver un par de sonrisitas ocultas tras las manos de algunos de sus conocidos. No se lo tomaba a mal, aquella era la naturaleza de los i aijin /i . Pero no estaba seguro de cómo se lo tomaría su flamante compañero.

El ladrón parecía no interesarse en nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor en realidad porque cuando Duo volteó a verlo los ojos azul cobalto estaban fijos en él y no en los demás. "¿Heero, sucede algo?" Preguntó temiendo lo peor, que se hubiera ofendido por la actitud de los habitantes de la aldea.

"Ie."

"¿Entonces?"

"Tus compañeros son felices porque estás con ellos. Pero yo quiero saber qué es lo que te haría feliz a ti, porque cada vez que te miro, tus ojos están tristes y me siento culpable." Duo parpadeó confundido, intentando descifrar lo que el moreno parecía decirle.

Se volteó para mirar los jardines, evitando que Heero viera las emociones que pasaban por su rostro. Estuvo jugando con la idea de quedarse callado y guardar lo que sentía. Pero sabía que si lo hacía en ese momento tendría que callarlo el resto de su vida. Fue eso lo que le hizo decidir.

"No debes sentirte culpable por algo que no pudo evitarse." Comenzó a decir al tiempo que una suave brisa traía el perfume de los jardines hasta donde se encontraban. "Para yo ser feliz… necesitaría la certeza de un amor sin tiempo, ni condición. Estar seguro que mi amor es correspondido de la misma forma en que yo lo doy."

"Pero no elegiste a quién amas¿cómo puedes decir que tu amor es sin tiempo ni condición?"

"Porque así somos los i aijin /i . Es la única forma en que sabemos amar." Heero consideró sus palabras mientras se acercaba a su lado y miraba también el jardín.

"Entonces el amor que me profesas no es como el de tus compañeros puesto que no has elegido mientras que ellos sí lo han hecho." Duo volteó a verlo demasiado sorprendido como para responder pero Heero no lo imitó sino que continuó mirando al jardín. "Yo me ofrecí voluntariamente para amarte. Salvarte la vida no iba a ser suficiente o al menos eso fue lo que entendí. Ahora…"

El moreno se volteó finalmente, con los ojos a media asta, como si no quisiera ver la respuesta en el rostro del i aijin /i . "…yo me ofrezco para que me ames… si quieres." Susurró muy quedamente. "Voluntariamente por el amor que te ofrecí al reclamarte para mí." Había bajado tanto la voz, temeroso de ser rechazado por aquel i aijin /i que ahora sería su compañero que no sabía si le había escuchado al final.

Duo abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran, sorprendido nuevamente por las palabras del moreno y de pronto, una sonrisa suave iluminó sus labios con comprensión. Con lentitud acercó su pecho al de Heero y con mayor delicadeza reposó su mejilla con la del moreno. "Hai, Heero-kun, acepto tu ofrecimiento." Susurró a su oído, sintiendo un leve bullicio en su pecho que no podía ser otra cosa que felicidad. Un corto suspiro escapó de los labios del moreno y de pronto Duo lo abrazó con fuerzas, casi haciéndole perder el balance. "Prometo ser cuidadoso." Y sólo entonces los ojos asustados del moreno se tranquilizaron y subió los brazos con algo de timidez para devolverle el abrazo, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Shinigami.

* * *

Esa noche Heero se recostó suavemente sobre la mullida cama mientras era seguido de cerca por un castaño que le sonreía brevemente. Su respiración podía decirse que era algo trémula y cuando ambos cuerpos previamente desnudos entraron en contacto las sensaciones amenazaron con abrumarlo. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas dejarse hacer. "Estás tenso." Susurró Duo antes de besarle largamente, ondulando sobre su cuerpo para provocarle.

Heero cerró los ojos y dejó que sus sentidos fueran inundados por aquellas sensaciones. Suaves caricias recorrían su cuerpo por completo, provocándole con sutileza, dirigiéndole por el camino correcto hasta pensar que nunca más volvería a tocar el suelo porque se sentía volar.

Como lo había prometido, Duo entró cuidadosamente en su cuerpo, de a poco y sin prisas. Haciéndole desear tanto la unión que era imposible arrepentirse en ese momento.

Cuando ambos comenzaron a moverse en sincronía los jadeos y gemidos de ambos comenzaron a colorear la habitación con matices tan íntimos que amenazaban con sonrojar a las rosas que descansaban en un florero de blanco mármol sobre la mesa.

Dejo ir la cabeza atrás cuando sintió que su cuerpo ya no le permitiría continuar y que pronto aquel extraño nudo de placer que comenzaba en su vientre y terminaba en su pecho estallaría deliciosamente hasta cada una de sus extremidades.

"Duo." Gimió roncamente intentando quedarse quieto y moverse a la vez mientras su cuerpo se sujetaba precariamente de los segundos antes de derramarse. Duo se mantuvo quieto también, prolongando la desquiciante sensación hasta que no pudiendo más el cuerpo del moreno se arqueó perfectamente y Duo le siguió, revolviendo sus largos cabellos al aire en un grito de placer antes de derramarse en el interior del moreno mientras le sentía contraerse sobre su carne y humedecer sus vientres.

Al cabo de unos segundos más se dejó caer con lentitud sobre el cuerpo del moreno para recuperar la respiración y Heero aprovechó para abrazarle. "Quiero acompañarte siempre, Duo… Shinigami. A dónde quiera que vayas." Le dijo con un sentimiento que no había sentido antes y que le llenaba de ternura.

Duo entonces dejó escapar un corto suspiro sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían con sentimiento. "Gracias." Susurró. "Y yo ir sólo a dónde tú puedas acompañarme."

La mano de Heero entonces le acarició la espalda antes limpiarse un poco con una de las sábanas y cubrirse con otras. "Entonces amarnos será lo más fácil." Se relajaron uno en brazo del otro, con gemelas sonrisas mientras compartían el calor bajo las sábanas y, finalmente, en sus corazones.

* * *

Owari

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


End file.
